


Protegiéndote Por Amor

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Tu No Estas Solo [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dylan, Bound, Dylan Whump, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Dylan, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Los jinetes fueron capturados por Walter y Arthur que sucede cuando alguien que creían muerto vuelven para salvar a Dylan y sus jinetes slash secuela que Tuno Estas solo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos sino solo la historia

Protegiéndote Por Amor

 

Bueno esto ya se me está haciéndome costumbre de que acabe capturado por los malos y especialmente por Arthur y su hijo que ahora me miraban sonriendo maliciosamente  y más de como me tienen amarrado con unas cadenas que están entrelazada por el techo y al suelo además que tenía hombres apuntándome con armas de fuegos para que no trate de escapar, y que estoy desnudo lo peor del caso, eso hace que sienta escalofríos de lo que me va a pasar.

 

  * Siempre metiéndote en problemas no aprendes nada Dylan Shrike – dijo burlonamente Mabry que se estaba desvistiéndose y eso hace que lo mire con terror de los ojos por lo que piensa hacer, pero lo disimulo – te tengo una sorpresa además de lo que pienso hacer, muchacho tráiganlos – dijo y en seguida veo como traen a mis jinetes amarrados y amordazados mirando enfurecidos hacia Walter pero sobretodo el más enfurecido era Daniel.



 

Había pasado dos años, desde que Atlas y yo somos pareja, desde que me encontraron completamente roto en el cementerio por el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, el y yo no nos hemos separado desde entonces estábamos completamente enamorados, los chicos se alegraban de nuestra relación y también Thadeuss que nos sonrío, eso me sorprendió bastante por qué no pensaba que sería una persona que estaría de acuerdo con la relación de una pareja del mismo género.

 

En fin hoy iba caminando a la base, hasta que de repente los hombres de Tressler me agarraron desprevenido y me capturaron, y ahora me encontraba aquí desnudo,  mirando furioso a Arthur y su hijo, cuando capturaron a mis jinetes y sobretodo a Atlas que en esa mirada era de pura furia al verme loque Walter piensa hacerme.

 

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí un golpe en mi estomago que me saco el aire y miro furioso quien me golpeó fue Walter.

 

  * Ponme atención lo que te estoy diciendo –gritó Walter yo solo lo miro enojado.



 

  * En que quieres que ponga atención si lo que quieres hacer es violarme, déjalos ir me quieres a mí no es así – conteste desafiándolo y lo único que recibo es otro golpe en el mismo lugar.



 

  * Tú no me ordenas que hacer y si eres listo te voy a violarte y tus jinetes van a ver cómo destruyo a su líder – comentó furioso y mis muchachos lo ven con miradas asesinas a Walter.



 

  * Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya me oíste ya verán que pagaras tanto tu padre como a tú eres un desgraci... Mmmpphhh – no termine decirlo ya que me amordazó con una mordaza de bola, chasqueado los dedos hizo que aparecerá la mordaza a mi boca para callarme, yo lo miro furioso.



 

  * Calladito te vez más bonito Dylan y bueno es hora de la función – dijo y en seguida siento que mete su pene en mi interior con brusquedad que hace que salgan gemidos de dolor y lágrimas en mi rostro.



 

  * Mmmpphhh – trataba decir que me dejara ir pero salía gemidos ahogados y sentía ya saliva saliendo de mi boca amordazada.



 

  * Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo – dijo burlándose de mí y yo solo niego la cabeza frenéticamente – Al parecer si te va encantar lo que te haré – siguió riéndose de mi, mientras se movía en mi interior con fuerza yo solo trato de hablar pero lo único que salen son palabras amortiguadas por mi mordaza.



 

Miro que todos están tratando de pelear con sus ataduras y sacando sonidos amortiguados por las mordazas yo ya me estoy imaginando lo que estarían diciendo y no serían palabras amables, yo volteo la cara para no ver cómo ellos me miran y más Daniel que está furioso lo que me estaban haciendo, siento que una mano hace que voltee y miro a mis jinetes, el que sostenía mi cabeza era Arthur mirándome con una sonrisa malévola.

 

  * Ah no señor Shrike, tú vas a ver cómo tus discípulos se desilusionan por ti y como te vamos a destrozarte y ellos lo miraran y verán lo poco hombre que eres - siguió diciendo veo como todos lo miran enojados, por estos desgraciados que me están obligando hacer mi violación, siento como Walter me embiste con fuerza más lágrimas salían en mi rostro de importancia, rabia y de tristeza no podía creer que esto hubiera pasado y mucho menos que los chicos me vieran de esta forma, pero sobretodo Daniel al cual en estos momentos no sé qué pensará de mi, quizás me abandone por lo que Mabry me está haciendo eso hace que comience a llora con más fuerza, no podía creerlo miro como ellos me ven horrorizados por mi apariencia que debo estar horrible y mis lagrimas, yo lo único quería era morir y estar con mi padre y me proteja en sus fuertes brazos.



 

Puntos negros están llegando a mis ojos, eso significa que me desmayare y en cierta forma es lo que más deseo perderme en la oscuridad, lo único que escucho antes de quedar desmayado son unos pasos y a Arthur diciendo que estas muerto después de eso no supe más de mi.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Oscuridad estoy en un lugar oscuro donde no se escucha nada, estoy completamente en paz, no sabía si estaba muerto o no solo sé que estaba completamente a salvo siento una mano que comienza acariciarme mi cabello rizado por un momento pensé que sería Atlas, pero esta mano es más grande y eso me sorprende y hace que quiera abrir mis ojos por curiosidad, lo primero que veo es mucha luz y tengo que parpadear para acostumbrarme ella y cuando por fin veo con claridad, casi me desmayo de nuevo al saber quién me acarició no era otra persona que mi padre, pero no puede ser el está muerto, yo vi cómo no pudieron sacarlo de la caja fuerte, o debo estar soñando o muerto.

 

  * Estoy muerto – me dije a mí mismo, mientras escucho que la persona que es mi padre comienza a reírse suavemente que hace que mi corazón brinque.



 

\- No estás muerto hijo, estás muy vivo y seguro en el cuartel del ojo – dijo mi padre  por lo menos eso espero que sea, no puedo creer que mi papá estuviera vivo, pero como y por qué no me ha  venido a buscarme, durante tantos años pensando que estaba muerto y yo llorando por el.

 

  * ¿Papá? – pregunté temeroso al pensar que esto es solo una ilusión o un sueño.



 

  * Si, Dylan soy yo Lionel Shrike y si estoy vivo, no estás soñando o ilusionado estoy aquí contigo – me respondió mi pregunta muda, claro el podía leer todas la mentes solo por vernos en nuestro rostro eso hizo que sacara una pequeña sonrisa que pronto desapareció.



 

  * Pero como es que estás vivo, si yo vi cuando no pudiste salir de la caja fuerte, y por qué no nos buscaste a mi madre y a mí, fingiste estar muerto para estar con otra familia no nos querías –le pregunte todas mis preguntas ya con lágrimas en los ojos, preguntándome de por qué fingió su muerte veo cómo trata de acercar su mano para limpiar mis lagrimas pero no lo dejo y veo que suspira.



 

  * Tuve que fingir mi muerte para protegerlos a tu madre y a ti y por supuesto los quería Dylan nunca dudes de mi – contesto, yo lo miro incrédulo no creyendo lo que me estaba diciendo, nos estaba protegiendo pero de quién.



 

  * Pero de que nos tenías que proteger para darte por muerto – conteste tratando de levantarme de la cama pero no pude por qué gemí de dolor por mi parte trasera, diablos se me había olvidado que el maldito de Walter abuso de mi, mi padre me ve preocupado y me acomoda mejor para que no me duela la herida yo le sonreí un poco por el dolor y por ayudarme.



 

  * Hay personas que querían dañarlos por mí, ya como sabes soy el magnífico mago Lionel Shrike tenía muchos enemigos y tenía miedo que te lastimarían a ti y a tu madre por eso fingí mi muerte con la ayuda de Thadeuss para desaparecer– me confesó y yo nunca pensé que fuera para protegernos.



 

  * ¿ Y por qué ahora te apareciste papá? – pregunté confundido y atónito lo que escuchaba.



 

  * Por qué no podía dejar que esos dos degenerados dañaran a mi hijo y se saldrían con la suya – me contestó llevando una mano a mi mejilla y me limpiaba mi pómulo y ahora sí lo dejo hacer mientras dejó escapar más agua de mis ojos – Eres muy importante para mí Dylan como no tienes idea, no sabes cómo me dolía verte sufriendo y torturado por Arthur, cuando te metió en la caja fuerte, tuve mucho control para no ir y salvarte de allí, pero lo bueno es que tus jinetes te salvaron al tiempo, también no soporte cuando fuiste hace dos años al cementerio y lloraste por mí también allí tuve que controlarme para ir hacia ti y decirte lo muy orgulloso que siento por ti, estoy muy orgulloso ser tu padre y te quiero mucho, Dylan y nunca lo dejare de hacerlo – termino decir y yo ya estaba más que llorando por lo que me confesó, el me vio y estuvo más cerca de mi, no me lo creo.



 

  * Entonces tú me observabas todo el tiempo y escuchándome - solo que si la respuesta era si quiero que me tragara la tierra por qué si ese es el caso él sabrá que tengo relaciones con uno de mis pupilos.



 

  * Por supuesto que sí Dylan, por algo yo soy el ojo, puedo escuchar y mirar a todos lados – confesó y yo abro más los ojos con sorpresa él era el ojo, el que me daba esos mensajes para desenmascarar a los estafadores, él me mira tranquilo y sigue hablando – Se que tienes muchas preguntas y te las voy a responder, pero antes quiero decirte que no tienes por qué avergonzarte como eres Dylan – me dijo yo lo miro más confundo.



 

  * ¿Que quieres decirme papá? – pregunté y miro como se acerca más a mí y me agarra mi mano y yo se lo tomo con fuerza.



 

  * Que cuando fuiste al cementerio a ver mi falsa tumba, dijiste que estaría decepcionado de ti,cuando me confesaste que estabas enamorado de tu jinete, para nada estoy decepcionado de ti, todo lo contrario yo te acepto tal como eres por qué eres mi hijo Dylan, yo lo que quiero ver es verte feliz mi niño, odie la forma de cómo te hice sufrir por tantos años, Thadeuss me confesó que te sentías una gran odio hacia el cuando eras niño tanto así para vengarte de el – paro un momento para mirarme, yo lo miraba avergonzado y aturdido, avergonzado por qué como me comporté con Thadeuss pensando que él era el culpable de que mi papá se hubiera muerto y aturdido de que no podía creer que Lionel no le importaba que estaba en una relación con un hombre sí que son muchas noticias para que tomar, me miró a mis ojos con una sonrisa y siguió hablando –Por mi culpa estuviste lleno de rencor hacia el durante treinta años, pero luego me explicó que olvidaste tu venganza por tus jinetes Y eso Dylan has demostrado que tienes un gran corazón y me sienta más que orgulloso por ti te convertiste en un gran mago Dylan Shrike – termino de decir y yo estoy en shock y nuevas lágrimas caían en mis ojos, entonces siento sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me abraza por primera vez desde que nos encontramos y yo me aferro a él con fuerza mientras lloro en su pecho y el acariciaba mi cabello y me susurraba palabras de consuelo.



 

No sé cuánto nos quedamos abrazados puede ser días o horas pero no me importa, estaba seguro en los brazos de mi padre, hasta que nos separamos para vernos con una enorme sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

 

  * ¿En serio estas orgulloso de mi? – pregunté tímidamente y veo que me sonríe y me limpia mis lagrimas con su mano.



 

  * Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso de ti Dylan eres mi mayor orgullo, no lo olvides nunca te amo hijo – dijo y me abraza.



 

  * Yo también te amo papá – comente y de repente me surgió una duda – padre que paso con Arthur y su hijo – pregunté temeroso y sentía que mi padre me abrazó con fuerza a él y yo me dejo abrazar más cerca a él sintiendo su calor.



 

  * Ya no te debes de preocupar por ellos hijo, ahora sí ya no van hacer daño a ti y a tus jinetes, Thadeuss y yo nos encargamos para que fueran a una prision de máxima seguridad – me comentó y me abrazo más fuerte a él yo le correspondo el abrazo.



 

  * Papá que pasó con mis chicos y con Daniel – pregunté soltándome bruscamente sin darme cuenta que quizás abrí mis heridas, mirándolo asustado y si le hicieron algo malo a ellos no me lo perdonaré nunca.



 

  * Ellos están bien Dylan tranquilo no les hicieron nada malo ahora están descansado y eso es lo que en este justo momento tú también debes hacer hijo – me dijo y me hizo acostarme de la cama y se iba salir de la habitación,pero rápido le agarró su brazo y lo miro con pánico en mi rostro.



 

  * Puedes quedarte hasta que me quede dormido papá – pregunté sonrojado eso no lo pedía desde que era niño veo que mi padre me sonríe y se acuesta conmigo.



 

  * Por supuesto que sí hijo te quiero mucho – contestó dándome un beso en mi frente.



 

  * Yo también te quiero papá – con esas palabras me quedo dormido abrazado a mi padre que está vivo y estoy seguro en sus brazos con una sonrisa en mi rostro me duermo.




	3. Chapter 3

No sé cuándo tiempo estuve dormido hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba mi cabello con suavidad y siento un beso en mi frente haciendo que me sacara una sonrisa en mi rostro, sabiendo que era Danny, siempre reconocería esas manos en cualquier parte, entonces recuerdo lo que me pasó y eso hace que abriera mis ojos de golpe mientras lo miro asustado, pero veo en su mirada preocupación y amor en sus ojos.

 

  * ¿Estas bien Dylan te duele algo?– me preguntó confuso y se acercaba a mí pero yo me aparté de él me sentía muy sucio de lo que me paso, veo que mi padre no está estoy seguro que se fue a dormir y Daniel está en su lugar, sino no estaría aquí conmigo.



 

  * Vete por favor vete Daniel – dije temeroso no merezco que me ame después de lo que me pasó - veo como me mira incrédulo.



 

  * No te voy a dejar Dylan y no es discusión estoy preocupado por ti – dijo tratando de acercarse a mí pero yo me paro de la cama ignorando los dolores de mi trasero y retrocedo.



 

  * No te merezco Daniel, no después de lo que me pasó, tú no me quieres así siendo un hombre sucio y marcado para siempre vete por favor no merezco tu lastima – conteste ya con lágrimas en mis ojos y miro como se queda allí parado mirándome



 

  * No digas eso ni de broma, yo te amo y no me importa lo que ellos te hicieron yo te amo y mereces ser amado Dylan más que nada tú lo que necesitas es amor y cariño y no siento lástima por ti; yo siempre estaré contigo mi amor y no dejaré que nadie más te dañara nunca más te lo juro como que me dejo de llamarme Daniel Atlas – me confesó yo lo miro con asombrado no creyendo lo que decía veo que se acerca a mí y esta vez me alcanzó para abrazarme, al principio peleo en sus brazos hasta que me canse y lo abrazo ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho y lloro por todo lo que me ha pasado, por mi padre, por Daniel que me ama a pesar que Walter me haya violado, con cuidado Daniel nos acerca en la cama y nos acostamos yo acurrucado en su pecho ocultando mi cara en su pecho, mientras siento como una de sus manos me acaricia mi cabello con suavidad y me da un beso en mi frente.



 

Estuvimos así un tiempo, hasta que por fin me calme lo suficiente para levantar mi cara de su pecho y viéndolo a los ojos y miro que en su mirada esta llena de preocupación por mí y eso hace que mi corazón salte de la impresión.

 

  * En serio no te importa de qué me hayan violado Danny, no sentirás asco por mi, aparte que no vamos a tener relaciones por un tiempo por mi trauma – comente mirándolo esperando su respuesta.



 

  * Por supuesto que no me importa Dylan yo cuidaré de ti y esperare todo el tiempo del mundo para que estés listo no te voy a dejarte solo mi amor, pasaremos por esto juntos me entiendes Dylan Shrike – me dijo eso último serio y eso me saca una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro y me da un pequeño beso, yo me abrazo más a él y me acurruco en su fuerte pecho.



 

  * ¿Como están los demás? – pregunté después de unos minutos, no había pensando en cómo la estarían pasando y me preocupaban.



 

  * Pues preocupados y enojados por lo que te pasó Dylan y no es para menos por qué has sido un padre para nosotros, lo que menos quieres es que vean a la persona que ven comosu padre violado, pero ya se les está pasando el enojo – me respondió dándome un beso en mi frente y me relajo en sus brazos, sabiendo que mis jinetes se preocuparon por mí.



 

  * Y como se tomaron que mi padre está vivo – pregunté curioso mientras levantaba mi cabeza para ver el rostro de Danny que me sonreía y me daba un beso en mis labios suavemente.



 

  * Fue muy divertido y a la vez de terror cuando llegó a donde nos teníamos, Walter y Arthur gritaron como niñas y se separaron de ti para escapar, pero él y Thadeuss no los dejaron y los capturaron y en cuando a nosotros nos quedamos en piedra pensando que habíamos visto el propio fantasma de castelville – dijo yo me río imaginando esa escena y más por los malditos desgraciados gritando de esa manera miro como me sonríe Daniel mientras me da otro beso en la frente – Luego tu padre nos explicó por qué lo hizo para ese entonces ya lo sabrás cuando te recuperaste el conocimiento – dijo y yo solo asentí y me abrace más a él.



 

  * Y no te dijo algo sobre nosotros – pregunté alarmado, aunque ya hable con el, sabía que mi padre puede ser sobre protector y más sobre su familia.



 

  * Que cuidara de ti y te protegiera por cualquier peligro y si te dañaba el se aseguraría que no volviera pisar la calle de nuevo – dijo con voz llena de pánico y yo me río suavemente por que así era Lionel Shrike con las personas que se acercaban a mí, cuando era niño yo sufría bullying, ya que me molestaban bastante por ser hijo de un mago y me decían raro o mounstro debo decir que si me sentía mal cuando me lo decían, pero mi padre me consoló y me dijo que lo hacían por qué estaban celosos de mi inteligencia y de que él era un mago.



 

  * Así es el, siempre se ha preocupado por mí cuando era niño – comente mirándolo a sus Hermosos ojos azules.



 

  * Y como no si tiene un maravilloso hijo, inteligente, guapo, talentoso y el mejor mago que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer – comentó y yo me sonrojo por sus palabras y oculto mi rostro en su pecho, para que no me viera que estoy sonrojado, pero él no me lo permite y hace que lo mire – No tienes de qué avergonzarte es la verdad eres una magnífica persona que das la vida por nosotros no te importo cuando te dije que no eras nadie, ni un mago y aún así cuando te dije que te fueras yno te fuiste, me salvaste de que Mabry me hiciera algo malo, eres admirable, no sabes cómo te amo a pesar de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros a pesar que luego no te agradecemos, siempre estás con nosotros y nos ayudas, así que no te avergüences por eso Dylan – termino decirlo yo lo mire como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona, sin pensarlo siquiera lo beso hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y nos miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.



 

  * Muchas gracias Danny por tus palabras y si lo hago es por qué tú y los demás son mi familia a pesar que por un tiempo nunca pensé que tendría una familia, pero después vinieron ustedes y me hicieron sentir que permanecía aquí contigo y los otros a pesar que tenía treinta años guardados de odio y venganza vinieron y hicieron lo que nadie más pudieron derretir ese corazón de piedra que tenía antes de conocerlos, por eso estaré agradecidos con ustedes Daniel – termine decirlo y veo que Atlas se quedo sin palabras por la mirada que me está dando y yo solo me abrazo a él y le doy un beso que es correspondido.




	4. Chapter 4

No sé cuando pasó que estábamos acurrucados yo con mi cabeza en su pecho, hasta que escuchamos pasos que venían a la habitación y se abría y veo que son mis jinetes, mi padre y Thadeuss que entraron todo con cara  de alivio al verme despierto y enseguida veo que rodean la cama ya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

  * Dylan que bueno que ya despertaste tremendo susto que nos metiste – dijo Lula suspirando de alivio.



 

  * ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté confundido y veo que ellos me miran de la misma manera.



 

  * No te dijeron Lionel y Danny, estuviste desmayado por dos días seguidos – respondió Merritt y yo solo abro los ojos más, no creyendo que estuve inconsciente dos Dias miro a los mencionados que me miraban culpabilidad en su rostro.



 

  * ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? –pregunté sorprendido.



 

  * Por qué jamás nos preguntaste hijo – respondió mi padre – Además esos días estuviste con fiebre y nos tuvimos que turnarnos para que no se te subiera la fiebre – siguió diciendo mi padre yo lo miro más sorprendido que antes.



 

  * Gracias, muchas gracias por cuidarme – comente ocultando mi rostro al pecho de Daniel mientras siento que me acaricia mi cabello con suavidad.



 

  * Para eso estamos somos una familia ahora Dylan y siempre nos vamos a cuidarnos entre todos – comentó Jack con una sonrisa y veo que todos me sonríen.



 

  * Es que yo nunca tuve una gran familia que se preocupaban por mí, por eso esto es todo nuevo para mí – confesé apenado y apartando mi mirada pero mi padre se acercó y agarro mi cabeza con suavidad.



 

  * Pero ahora es todo diferente hijo, hay personas que se preocupan por ti y te han demostrado lo que ellos harán solo por cuidarte de ti, eso hacen las familias, como yo tuve que hacer contigo y con tu madre para protegerlos y cada día me arrepiento que no estuve con ustedes, pero lo hice para que ustedes estén a salvo – comentó mi padre y yo lo miro incrédulo, mientras me separo de Daniel para abrazar a mi padre y gustosamente mi padre me corresponde el abrazo.



 

  * Te amo papá y ya no me vas a dejarme solo – pregunté temeroso mientras me aferro con fuerza a mi padre y siento nuevas lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos ya me canse de llorar a cada rato parezco una niña.



 

  * Por supuesto que ya no te voy a dejarte solo de nuevo, voy a estar contigo que no se te olvide – me contestó dándome una sonrisa en su rostro.



 

  * Muchas gracias de verdad los quiero mucho – conteste con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y me abrazaba con mi papa y Daniel que estaban a mi lado para después ver cómo mis otros jinetes me abrazaron y yo sonrío de felicidad.



 

Ahora sé que tenía una familia, tenía a Daniel que me ama profundamente, tanto así que no le importa que fui violado por Walter y me esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo, también tenía a mis jinetes que me quieren como su padre y me respetan, pero sobretodo tenía a mi padre que pensaba que estaba muerto, pero no fue así está vivo y lo hizo por protegerme y estoy completamente feliz que estoy con los seres más que amo y sé que nadie nos separara como que me dejo de llamarme Dylan Shrike.

 

Fin


End file.
